


Hold Me Closer

by quietbun



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Disassociation, Insomnia, M/M, Painfully domestic, Post Game, medication mention, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietbun/pseuds/quietbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Chris comforts Josh on a low spoon day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumblyBea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblyBea/gifts).



Chris Fleiss was sitting cross legged on a shitty couch, eyes skimming across pages of a book when he felt something warm against his back. When he looked up a warm smile spread across his face.  
“Josh.” He said affectionately, closing his book. “You really have to stop letting yourself in man. The doorbell works just fine.” His boyfriend’s grin was enough to make his stomach tie itself into knots. 

“You gave me a key, so is it really letting myself in?”  
“I gave you that key for emergencies.” Chris replied, rolling his eyes. This was when the DVD case appeared in Josh Washington’s hands.  
“Oh, but this is an emergency Cochise! I just bought the extended version of The Mummy, and it’s _quite_ pressing that you pop some popcorn and we watch it as soon as possible.”

“Well shit I better get moving, that shit’s pressing.” Josh’s eyes light up as he plops himself down onto the couch, as Chris stands to go pop the aforementioned popcorn. 

When he returned, popcorn bowl in hand, he found Josh looking through his sketchbook with distaste. 

“How can you stand to read this stuff man? It’s like written in greek or something.”  
“It’s not that bad once you actually know what they’re talking about.” He gently took the iPhone technical manual from Josh’s hands, and pointed to a rather detailed looking picture of the inside of an old iPhone broken down into several steps. “Check it. This big yellow thing is the main battery—“

“No shit”

“Hey, watch it. Anyways as I was _saying_ before I was so rudely interrupted. This right here is the digitizer, and the ear speaker, and all the processing chips and the Logic Board are underneath the EMI shields”  
“The fuck is that? It looks like some Matrix bullshit.” This made Chris laugh as Josh pointed at the image of the main Logic Board.

“That’s the logic board I was taking about, all those chips are what makes the phone work. The Apple-logo chip is the primary Samsung ARM processor, but unlike in the older models the 16 GB of Toshiba flash are now on the front of the board, just below the Samsung ARM.” Taking apart phones and repairing them was something he had been doing since high school. The first time he could remember taking apart a cell phone was when he convinced Ashley to let him gut her old flip phone. He had always been interested in cell phones and other gadgets, but the idea that he could actually make a career out of the interest was a new thing. 

“As cute as you are when you talk about tech stuff Cochise, I still have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.” Josh said with a laugh, and a warm blush spread of Chris’ face and he nudged Josh with his elbow.   
“If I’m boring you should just shut me up before I embarrass myself.”  
“It’s not boring.” Josh said genuinely. “It’s cool to watch you get so fired up about something. I just don’t get what you’re saying most of the time.” Chris made a disgruntled noise and pulled a face. 

“Whatever. Let’s get this mummy show on the road.” He pushed himself up from out of the couch. 

“Alright! One way ticket to the bone zone!” 

“I still stand by the statement that this movie sucks.” 

“Which is exactly why I bought the extended version.” 

“You suck.”  
“Mmm…” Was Josh’s only response, leaning against Chris the moment he sat back down. Chris pressed close to the younger boy and wrapped an arm around him casually. He was perfectly content to watch shitty movies if it meant he got to spend time with Josh, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain about it. 

“You know if you want to be a film producer or whatever you’re really gonna need better taste in movies.” He teased and Josh snorted against his shoulder.

“The Mummy is a cinematic masterpiece.”

“I’m pretty sure actual archeologists wanted to die when they saw this.” Josh hummed in response.

It didn’t take long for Chris to pull out his phone, and dick around on that instead of focusing on the movie, but about an hour into the movie Chris noticed Josh was fidgeting nervously in his arms. He was glancing around the room nervously, and Chris noticed he had pressed closer to him, possibly unconsciously. 

“Josh. Hey babe. You’re real. It’s ok.” Chris said, pulling Josh in closer.

“Yeah?”  
“Yep. You and me and this shitty movie and this overly buttered popcorn. It’s all real.” Josh fidgeted under Chris’s arm but he nodded in relief. 

“Ok. Ok yeah. Thanks.”

“If you weren’t real how would I be able to do this.” Chris said, kissing Josh softly on the cheek. Josh nodded a couple times before burying his head in the crook of Chris’ neck. Chris ran his hands through Josh’s hair slowly. Disassociation was something that had started happing once Josh got back on his meds, but at least this way he wasn’t hearing or seeing things. But just because it was better than the alternative didn’t mean it didn’t make Chris worry.

“Have you taken your meds today?” A grunt was the only reply he got. “Josh.” Another grunt. Chris sighed. “Do you want me to go get them.” A hum instead of a grunt. It was hard not for Chris to smile as he pushed himself up once more, and made his way to the kitchen. It was probably not legal but Josh kept a bottle of his medication at Chris’ house, because honestly Josh probably spent more time in Chris’ apartment than he did in his own home. 

Chris opened the bottle and poured a single pill into his hand, he grabbed a water bottle from his fridge as well before returning the living room, just in time to watch the scarabs eat the poor sucker on the screen.   
“Ugh gross.” He said, sitting back down next to Josh and passing him the water bottle and the small pill. Josh looked up and made a face at him which Chris expertly mirrored.  
“You’ll feel better if you take it.”  
“I know…” 

“But?”

“I dunno, I just feel like I’m gonna turn into some emotionless robot if I keep taking them. They make me feel numb.”  

“There’s no way that’s gonna happen dude.” Chris could still vividly remember the things that happened when Josh went off of his meds. He remembered finding him curled in a ball, shaking and screaming at nothing when he, Sam, and Mike went down into the mine to save him. The terrible prank he pulled on them when he couldn’t stop hearing Hannah and Beth’s voices. “They’re supposed to help, but if they’re making you feel like that then you should talk to your doctor and see if there’s anything else you can take.” 

“I guess.” Josh said, and it was pretty clear he was gonna not do that. When he looked up at Chris to see him making the most ridiculous face he had ever seen. He couldn’t stop from laughing and soon Chris was laughing as well. 

“What the hell man.”

“You were thinking about last year again, weren’t you?” Chris said matter-of-factly, but there was a slight tremor in his voice when he thought of that night up in the cabin. The laughter in his voice gone, replaced with a uncertain seriousness.

“I can’t stop.” Josh murmured and Chris held him tightly. 

“Me neither’ but we… We made it. We just gotta move on.”

“At least you don’t need a bottle of pills to keep you from going over the deep end.” The resentment was apparent in Josh’s voice, even if it had no intended target other than himself.

“Actually… I haven’t really been sleeping like at all lately— cause of nightmares and stuff, so I was thinking about talking to a doctor or something.” He said with a shrug, avoiding eye contact. Josh’s reaction was both unexpected and expected at the same time. 

“Haha alright dude we can be fucked up together.” He laughed, and Chris laughed as well. It wasn’t a situation a person was supposed to laugh in, but there was something so strange about it that the only thing there was left to do was laugh. He relaxed into the couch and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He couldn’t tell if they were from laughing so hard or if he was actually crying. At the moment they weren’t mutually exclusive so maybe they were both. 

“Fuck yeah we will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to https://www.ifixit.com/Teardown/iPhone+3GS+Teardown/817 for the breakdown of the iPhone 3GS. Also Chris doesn’t have a cannon last name so I just gave him the last name of his voice actor.


End file.
